Edging is used in a variety of landscaping applications, generally to separate one defined area from another (e.g. a lawn from a flower bed). A profile of a typical edging product 1 is shown in FIG. 1A. The edging is generally made of plastic and has an upper hollow tube portion 2 and a flat lower portion 3. The edging is typically installed so that fins 4 anchor the lower portion 3 in the ground, with only the tube portion 2 visible above grade. Edging 1 is sold in rolls of various lengths (20 feet, 40 feet, 60 feet, etc.) and is typically installed in either a straight or curved path; different sections are coupled together using cylindrical couplers 5 fitted into, or around, the ends of respective tube portions 2. As shown in FIG. 1B, each external coupler 5 fits around the exterior of the tube portions 2 of two adjacent sections of edging, and has a slot 5a through which extend the flat lower portions 3. Multiple sections may be joined form edging with a uniform appearance and any desired length. The edging is typically made in a dark or neutral color to visually blend with the landscape.
Flexible strands of lights (sometimes called rope lights) are used in a number of applications for decorative purposes. For example, rope lights are often used in holiday decorations and accent lighting in the home (on deck railings, kitchen cabinets, crown moldings, etc.)
It is desirable to provide edging which integrates outdoor lighting for safety, convenience and appearance. In particular, it is desirable to adapt rope lights or the equivalent for outdoor installation in landscape edging.